


And it pricks like thorn

by annie_cresta



Series: shakespeare's love quotes [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Sad, School, Shakespeare Quotations, Teenagers, Translation, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cresta/pseuds/annie_cresta
Summary: A short story about love and friendship. Two things which are alike, but better not mixed.





	And it pricks like thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choć ślepa i głucha, Idzie, gdzie zechce i czego chce słucha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318837) by [annie_cresta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cresta/pseuds/annie_cresta). 



> Hello! So, I thought I could try translating this little thing. I don't feel too confident with translating, but decided it would be good to practice. Also, I thought English is the dominating language and I should give this work an even chance of being read as all my English fanfics.
> 
> So, enjoy! I hope you like my story.

Nancy’s never believed in 'love at first sight '. The fact that brief eye-contact with a stranger on the other side of the street can turn into a magical moment, after which you just _know_. That just a few seconds are enough to know you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. This feeling is, after all, based mainly, if not entirely, on appearance. In the end, how much can you say about a person, after a brief glance? Infatuation - that can happen 'at first sight ', but love is a deeper and more complicated feeling. It’s not possible to build without knowing the other person. Love needs time, it’s born from shared experiences, getting to know another person. From the differences and similarities between the couple. The creation of common memories, great experiences and small things, which usually seem irrelevant, but because of _this one person_ become meaningful, become unique. No, Nancy’s never believed in love ' at first sight '. And she was right.

\-----------

It was the day of their exam. Nancy paced nervously through the hallway, playing with her hands. She drifted away from the rest of the class, which was still in the classroom. On the outside it was more peaceful, she was hoping to calm her nerves on her own. Ten minutes have passed without success. With closed eyes, headphones in, trying to isolate from the environment - she still couldn’t get rid of the stress.

\- “Be careful not to run into the wall. “

Nancy stopped, opened her eyes to see her friend with a slightly amused expression on her face. She smiled involuntarily.

\- “And look at you worrying about me so much. “  
\- “Well, it would be a shame to damage such a pretty face, wouldn’t it? “  
Nancy laughed quietly.

Lily got closer to her.  
\- “Are you nervous? ”  
\- “What do you think? “  
\- “Ah, you really worry too much. “ - The girl grabbed her hands. – “Listen to me, you have nothing to worry about. This whole exam is not as important as teachers want us to think. And besides, you can handle it just fine. Between the two of us, I have more reasons to worry. “  
Nancy wanted to protest, but Lily didn’t allow her.  
\- “Do not argue with me. As your best friend, I know you best, even better than you, and I am sure you will do perfectly. It's nothing. It’ll be okay, you’ll see. “ - the friend smiled at Nancy gently.

"She has a beautiful smile. " – crossed Nancy’s mind suddenly - "I wonder what would it be like to kiss her? "

She was pulled out of her musings by Lily’s hand lifting her chin slightly to make eye contact.

\- “You’ve got this, I believe in you. You have to believe in you, too. “  
\- “Okay. “ - Nancy replied weakly, the exam momentarily pushed out of her mind, in the face of ideas brought by her imagination.

She doesn't usually think about kissing her best friend. Probably no one does, right? Because people do not kiss their friends. Is it really weird? Should she be worried?

\- “Come on, we have to go back, cause we’re going down in five minutes. “  
\- “Just five minutes?! “ - any thoughts unrelated to the exam cleared out of her head once again. 

\----------

The exams have passed, Nancy completely forgot about the unusual incident, everything returned to normal. In a week and a half later, she stood on the doorstep of the Wrights’ house, waiting to help her friend prepare for her sister’s wedding, to which, of course, she was also invited (her friend’s relatives have always treated her as part of the family). The door was opened by Lily’s mother, who stated how nice it was to see her and how pretty she looks, with a wide smile.

Of course, her friend was not even half prepared. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing only her underwear and black tights, focusedly working on her intricate eye makeup.

\- “Hi, little mess. ” - which was an understatement, the room looked like a tornado passed right through it.  
\- “Hi. Come here and take care of my hair. ”  
\- “Sir, yes, sir. ” - and Nancy did just that.

When her makeup and hair were done, Lily put on her dress and jewelry and stood in the middle of the room to let Nancy admire her in full glory. – “How do I look? ”  
Nancy felt like there were too many words in her head and a complete lack thereof at the same time.

She... She looked gorgeous. Nancy had already seen her outfit before and has spent the last hour helping her, but she was shocked. It was like when you look at a piece of art from up close, seeing only part of it, there doesn’t seem to be anything special about it. But then, when you take a few steps back to look at it properly, you’re struck with the beauty of it. Her friend’s appearance struck Nancy just like that.

The make-up was pretty heavy, but not tacky, highlighting her best features. The hair was falling gently onto Lily’s shoulders, but not covering her face, thanks to the braid which Nancy placed on the back of her head. The dress was fitted on top, with a loose skirt reaching down to the ankles. The delicate flowers and pale green color suited Lily perfectly, excellently corresponding with the make-up and hairstyle. The outfit highlighted Lily’s delicate form, and tall height, still not making her look like a child. Rather than that, she looked a little unreal like from a fairy-tale.

Nancy was unable to look away, nor to choke out a word. “What would it be like to kiss her? “ - she thought once more. And then she realized.

"Love needs time", those were her own words, right? It was her, who has always said that love is born slowly, with shared experiences and memories. And who in her life fits this description the best? Lily.

Nancy paled. She couldn't believe it. She was in love with her best friend. A thought completely ridiculous just ten minutes ago, however, now, there was no doubt. If yesterday someone told her that she is in love with Lily, she’d deny it firmly and probably start laughing. But now she was sure. Maybe Nancy was an inexperienced, immature teenager, but she knew what love is and even if she wanted, she couldn’t convince herself that what she felt wasn’t it. Although it was unbelievable. How long has it been? How long has she lived not realizing? When did her feelings turn into something more than friendship? Why did she only realize now?

\- “Nance? You alright? ” – Lily’s concerned voice pulled her away from the pressing questions.  
\- “Yes... Yes, sorry, I’m all right. Just... you look very nice. " - she smiled faintly at her friend.

Well, that’s just perfect. There was definitely something seriously wrong with Nancy. She’s got some sort of talent to make everything in her life as hard as possible for herself. How could she have fallen in love with her best friend? What was she supposed to do now?

She actually already knew the answer to that. Nothing. Lily would surely not reciprocate her feelings, and she could not risk destroying their friendship.

Nancy really had a talent. And because of that, now, at a wedding, instead of having fun like everyone else, she just sat there worrying. Nancy looked at her friend on the dance floor, dancing with some guy she didn’t know. At least someone was having fun.

After the song ended, Lily came up with a clear intention of tearing out her arm – “Nance! Did you see the guy I danced with? So handsome! ”  
\- “It was hard not to notice. ” - she replied dry. Her friend seemed to not have noticed her tone.  
\- “He’s nice and funny and handsome... And he asked me to dance! “  
\- “You already said handsome... ”  
\- “Nancy, this might be a breakthrough moment in my life! I like this guy already, what if I fall in love? Do you think he likes me? “ - Nancy finally looked into those big, blue eyes, which – the girl was convinced – no-one would have been able to resist and her heart melted.

\- “Of course, I do, darling. You look lovely, how could he not like you? Besides, he didn’t ask you to dance for no reason. ”  
\- “Do you really think so? Oh, I hope you're right. ”  
\- “Hey, ” - Nancy smiled at her friend – “I'm always right. ”

That day, Nancy realized, she was in love with her best friend.

That evening, Nancy decided that she would never tell her. Seeing her friend slowly developing feelings for the newly-met boy, she knew she couldn’t tell her. Besides, it didn’t matter to her. Lily didn’t need to know.

The most important thing was for her to be happy.

Nancy’s never believed in "love at first sight". And she was right.

But not about everything. Thinking of love, she usually thought of two people. About their relationship and their mutual feelings. That day, she understood that she has to change that habit.

Love is not a feeling that requires reciprocation and does not always meet it. As she said, love is born out of shared memories, time spent together, the similarities and differences between the couple... It’s not born, just out of the knowledge that the other person loves us. Love is not a barter. Sometimes it’s uneven. Sometimes we love someone who doesn’t feel the same towards us – that’s life.

>   
>  “Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,  
>  too rude, too boist'rous; and it pricks like thorn”
> 
> William Shakespeare – _Romeo and Juliet_  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> The end! What did you think? How did I do with translating? Let me know that and if you liked the story! I apologize for dissapointing, if you didn't. Kudos and comments most appreciated as always!
> 
> And as always, I thank you for dedicating your time to reading this! Have my love! <3


End file.
